


[Podfic] Origami Hearts

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Affairs of the heart are not as simple as folded paper would lead one to believe.





	[Podfic] Origami Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielsdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Origami Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471986) by [cielsdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon). 



> I recorded this back in 2015 and never uploaded it here for some reason. Looking back I definitely rushed through this a bit, but I'm still proud of it :)

Original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471986)

Audio length: 11:40

The audio is available for download from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubzskr165k2fyom/Origami_Hearts.mp3)


End file.
